Alia
Jables wants you to find Alia and tell her that he wants his flesh back. Location After completing [10 Sparkflies for Jables] K:2 in Obumuru's Jungle L3 Jables: *sigh* Hey peasants... or Party: Sigh all you want Jables, we don't have time. Party: Is something wrong Jables? Jables: I have a story to tell you... It's a sad story, I'm warning you. or Party: We're in a rush Jables, sorry. Party: Will it take long? Jables: Once upon a time I used to be a demon, full flesh and bone I swear it. I was incarnated to serve a beautiful sorceress who lived in a giant tower; much like this one here. In the tower was a beautiful ornate treasure chest, she warned me never to touch it and like clockwork I did obey. Day in, day out I followed her wherever she did go, until one day she left me home only never to return again. Well I was furious and in my anger, without thinking, I flung open the accursed treasure chest with the intent of stealing all that was inside! Then BAM! There I was, transformed into a freaking statue. or Party: So that's how it happened... I'm sorry to hear that. Party: So you were petrified because you tried to steal... Jables: Oh, no need to pity me really. I mean, you can pity me if you want to, I won't stop you, but don't do it because I told you to, because I didn't! Party: Why do I feel like you want something from me? Jables: Well, if ever you did come across this sorceress, could you tell her I want my flesh back? Her real name is Alia and she pretends to be nice but she's really a HORRIBLE PERSON!!! ... Just saying. or Party: Loved the story, tell me it again. From the top! Party: If we see her, we'll tell her. Jables: *sigh* Oh, how the mind wanders... or Party: How did you become a statue again? Jables: It's a great story, isn't it? Once upon a time ... Party: Still haven't found her Jables. Jables: Oh well, I'm not really expecting you to. Just saying. Solution Teleport to Gokoda and enter the Secretary's Office. Alia: ...Yes? Why are you looking at me like that? or Party: Oh nothing, sorry. Party: We're her to deliver you a message, it's from Jables. Alia: J...Jables!? Party: He says he wants you to transform him back into a demon! Alia: Transform him? What in all of Tomagar are you talking about!? I barely even knew that stupid gargoyle! He used to follow me around everywhere I went and never left me alone! It got so bad that one day I hired myself a few guards to detain him, so that I could run away to Gokoda to ever be free of him! Party: So... He was stalking you? Alia: Utterly. Please don't tell him where I am, no doubt he sent you on a wiki goose chase to discover my whereabouts, I beg of you. or ??? Party: Depends on the reward for the information, nor guarantees. Alia: W-What? You're despicable! Jables: *sigh* Oh, how the mind wanders... Party: We found Alia. Jables: Oh... R-Really? You don't say. Party: You're such a liar Jables, she's just a normal woman. She was no sorceress! Jables: Okay okay! You got me. This time I did lie, but it's only because I really do love her. I've never lied to you before though, I swear. ... Where did you find her? or Party: She was in Drebenheim. Jables: Drebenehiem eh? Well, I suppose I should let bygones be bygones. Thanks for your help! Because I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you this! Party: Forget it! We're not going to let you stalk her! Jables: Stalk her? I wouldn't dream of it! Oh well, I suppose I should let bygones be bygones. Thanks for your help! Because I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you this! Reward Demonsbane Party: Wow, thanks a lot Jables! Jables: Yeah yeah, peasants! You guys were really a hoot, but you're just like the rest of them... You wouldn't tell me where my sweet Alia is... I give up, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when this whole APOCALYPSE thing is over. Just saying. ***If you say she's in Drebenheim he'll have another line of text:*** Jables: And no, I'm not going to see Alia in Drebenheimm, I'm really not. I know you weren't thinking I was, because you trust that I'm no liar, because I'm not. Just saying. Category:NPC